Coffee Shop Prompt
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Felicia and Harry meet because they are set up on a blind date by Gwen and Peter. [Please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think!]
1. Chapter 1-Felicia POV

** So my friend Stephanie gave me a prompt, because I wanted to type something at the end of our fifth block class and complained that I didn't know what to write.**

** Prompt: cutesy meeting at a cafe.**

I was beyond nervous, almost resorting to biting my nails as I waited. I'd already gotten my coffee- a large caramel mocha frappe- and was fidgeting to prevent myself from actually lifting my fingernails to my teeth.

I can't believe how nervous I am, I am a Hardy, we _don't _do nervous! I hate it. Picking up my phone from the face down position I had it laying on the table in I checked the time yet again.

12:30.

I let out a small breathe as I sat down my phone, whether it was from relief or stress I'm not entirely sure. Maybe both?

He was supposed to be here by now, actually right now. I was about 10 minutes early- hey it was in my nature, I'm an office assistant.

I picked up my phone again, feeling like I'd been waiting hours.

12.32

..._Really_?It's only been _two _minutes?!

Irritably I lay it down again and took a deep breath.

Why on earth did I let Peter and Gwen talk me into letting them set me up on a blind date? I shake my head, not even able to answer my own question.

I sighed and scanned the room of customers slowly, letting myself soak up the details about everyone and everything I could. I even routed at least _three_ different escape routes should I need to make a swift, hasty, unnoticeable exit. While looking around absently my eyes landed on a single handsome guy, sitting all alone at a table for two. He was looking around as well, as if he wasn't sure of something. Interesting..

I feel the urge to pick up my phone and check the time again, but refrain. It's most likely only been a few minutes. I can't believe I forgot my watch at home on my vanity, and have to resort to checking my phone if I didn't see a clock around.

I hear footsteps that sound as if they're approaching me while I inspect my coffee lid with boredom. I'm still irritated that Gwen '_forgot_' to send me a picture of who to look for on my little '_date_', at least she gave me a first name-Harry. She said he was a friend of Peter's and that's all she would let on. I couldn't get anything out of her.

A shadow casts over my table and I decide to look up after a second as it's apparent they're not leaving. It's the guy I saw sitting by himself a few short moments ago My eyes meet the bluest eyes I've ever seen, like an ocean, or a sky maybe? I'm not sure, all I know is they've pulled me in and they're perfect. His hair has the slightest wave to it and there's a soft smirk on his lips. I feel him scrutinize me as well, and I don't mind as I'm inspecting him.

"Hello." He has a voice to match his good looks, I hope his personality fits too.

"Hi." my voice squeaks out and I mentally face-palm for sounding so horrid, like a young child going through puberty or something.

"Um, I'm Harry. Peter's friend. You're Felicia right?"

"Mm-hmm." I hum my confirmation while I nod my head slightly.

He slid into the seat across from me his smirk looking more like a slightly nervous smile now. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I was just um-." He chuckles, cutting himself off.

"It's okay. I was early anyways."

"So they tricked you into this too huh?"

"Yeah, kinda. I haven't been on a date since high school. So Gwen really bugged me about it." I couldn't help but answer him honestly even though I'd just met him.

We began asking each other random questions and soon it was time for the coffee shop to close.

"Oh, we'd better go. They're about to close." he had a view of the clock.

He quickly stood up and offered me his arm before I could even stand up. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I giggled softly as I took his arm before he led me out to the park across the street. We sat on the swings next to each other and looked up at the twinkling stars.

The topic of conversation soon turned towards family life and friends. He seemed to turn bitter at the thought of his family.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"My father, the great Norman Osborn-" He lets out a low chuckle, "He hardly pays attention to me. I've always been invisible at home. And my mom's gone, she left us when I was five."

"I'm so sorry Harry, I shouldn't have pushed." I reach out and lay a hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to convey my feelings.

"Harry, I work for your father. He talks about you all the time, I almost never hear anything but praise coming from him. And if it makes you feel any better, my family life isn't so great either."

He looks up with a raised eyebrow, "He does? And how do you mean?"

"I'm serious Harry, he really does care for you. Your father puts up a front because he fears you'll disappear or leave him someday and he doesn't know if he should get attached. And to answer your other question, well, my father is a thief. He wanted to train me to be a thief, a cat burglar. And my mother, she was an important scientist. She worked at Oscorp, Um." I look down, removing my hand from his shoulder and placing it in my lap, fidgeting. "She experimented with animals, she was involved in the research for cross species genetics."

"I thought the cross species genetics program was just spiders- and led by Dr. Parker and Dr. Connors?"

"No, it wasn't. It was so much more."

"How come I didn't know about this? How do you know about this?"

"Because my mom brought me there. She used me in her experiments. She tested her formulas on me."

"What?" His voice was barely a whisper and he moved to crouch in front of me. "Why would she do that to you?" his hands covered mine, his way of offering comfort.

"I guess she thought it was okay since I was her daughter, her own flesh and blood. Her child to do with as she wished or some other bull crap reason." suddenly I began to feel very tired, which is odd since I'm a 'night owl'. I guess because of the upsetting conversation. I'd revealed a secret to Harry I'd never told anyone before, something I'd never thought I'd ever tell anyone. Ever.

I must've been leaning forward, almost falling, because the next thing I know I'm in his arms and he's beginning to stand up while holding me in his arms.

"Let's get you home Felicia." I can't bring myself to argue, that I want to stay out here talking to him, I'm so tired and comfortable in his arms. I simply look up and watch his face as he carries me away from the park. After a minute or so of walking- across the street I guess- he somehow maneuvers the car door open and lays me down in the passenger seat. I don't want to let go and he gently removes my arms from his neck and buckles me in before jogging around to get in the drivers seat.

"Address?" He asks quietly and I mumble an answer which he seems to hear and we take off. My tired eyes focus on his face, everything else slightly blurred from my fatigue. Somehow my eyes pull themselves closed by the time we pull to a stop.

He hops out of the car and once again he pulls me into his arms and I curl into his chest. I don't open my eyes at all as he enters the expensive commons area in the lobby where my condo was. I felt the jerk of an elevator as it started and stopped.

"Keys?"

"Front pocket of my bag." I mumble into his neck. Somehow he manages to get my keys out and open my door without dropping me or setting me down.

After a moment he goes to set me down and I feel the plush of my comforter on my skin. He goes to remove my arms from his neck and holds them together in his hands as he sits on the edge of my bed right next to me.

"How are you feeling?" one of his hands goes to brush some hair out of my eyes and I nod before realizing that didn't answer his question.

"Tired." I murmur, but try to keep my eyes open not wanting him to go.

He nods, "Get some rest." He leans in and places a soft kiss on my temple before going to stand up. But he doesn't get far, my hand is still loosely grasping one of his and I tug on it, trying to get his attention.

"Please stay." My voice is quiet, barely a whisper but he looks at me, into my eyes. After a moment of Harry studying my face he nods, "Okay."

I nod again, for some reason relieved that he was staying, I felt like something was going to happen but I had no idea what. He walked around and laid on the other half of the bed. I rolled onto my back and turned my head towards him before reaching out with my hand to take a hold of his.

"Get some rest Felicia." he repeated, reaching over again to run his fingers along my cheek before dropping his hand again.

I let my eyes slowly close and soon fell fast asleep, our hands still intertwined.

...

I shot up in the bed, clutching a hand to my chest, scared awake by the thunder. I tried to quiet my heavy breathing, but gave a small squeak of surprised fear when another crack of thunder shook the window.

That's when Harry groggily sat up, at some point he'd taken off his shirt from being too warm I guess. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." I stuttered but squealed again only a few seconds later from the loud thunder.

He seemed confused for second, "Oh."

He pulled me back into his arms, "Felicia, are you afraid of thunder?"

"I'm not afraid, it's just-" I sigh, "Okay, I'm a little afraid of thunder." I wince every time the windows rattle from the large booming cracks of thunder.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be just fine." He said sleepily as he stroked my hair gently in a soothing motion, like my parents used to do when I was really, really little. It really did help when I was frightened.

Soon I was calmed down enough to sleep and the thunder was nothing but a background noise, and fell asleep feeling safe in his arms.

...

I woke up to a delicious smell. Stretching I noticed that the other side of the bed was empty, I was alone. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was indeed alone. Standing up I wiped the sleep from my eyes and looked down.

My brows furrowed in confusion before remembering I'd gotten much too hot at some point in the night after the storm and had stripped myself of my wrinkled dress which was now draped on the chair. At least I was still in my undergarments. Looking around I spotted Harry's black button up shirt laying at the foot of the bed and picked it up.

Slipping it on and buttoning it up most of the way I made my way to my bedroom door and peeked out. Taking another deep breath I realized the delectable smell was pancakes.

Quickly and quietly I make my way through the short hallway to the large kitchen- dining room combo and snuck up to a shirtless Harry from behind. I peeked around him and saw he was indeed making pancakes. I giggled before wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hi there." I whisper by his ear.

"Hello to you too." He gave a small laugh before turning enough to let me stand next to him in front of the griddle.

"Breakfast is almost ready, I was going to give you breakfast in bed but.." He trailed off with a shrug. " I got up too soon." I finished, "Oopsie."

"Haha, yeah. Yeah, you did." He took the last of the pancakes off of the griddle and put them in the pan, readying it to go over to my small table.

Moving away I reached into the cupboards I pulled out two plates, glasses and silverware before setting them on the table. We walked past each other as I went to pull out something to drink from the fridge. "Milk or juice?" I ask over my shoulder.

"Milk please." He calls back. "Okay." I say as I pull it out and hurried back to pour it in the glasses.

"Enjoy your pancakes a la Osborn."

"You remembered, they're my favorite." I giggle, "I bet they're absolutely delicious."

After we finished and put all the dishes where they belonged he followed me around the corner into my living room and we sat comfortably on the couch. Soon after we put on some sappy movie, the doorbell rang.

"That's weird. I'm not expecting anybody." I wrinkle my nose before standing up and going over to answer it.


	2. Chapter 1- Harry POV

For once I'm actually early, physically where I'm supposed to be. It's surprising really, that Peter convinced me to go on a 'blind' date. I say blind loosely because he showed me a picture, her name was Felicia and she was beautiful.

Who ever heard of a nervous Osborn? I try to still my movements, I'm bouncing my knees waiting impatiently when I see her enter the shop. She's even more stunning in person and my eyes follow her as she orders coffee and takes a seat at a table for two- clearly they didn't give her a picture. I glance at the clock to see she arrived 10 minutes early. I watch her for a little while, feeling nervous about actually going up to her and talking to her. I don't know why, I mean I've talked to models and Hollywood stars with no problems, but with her it was different for some reason. I guess I don't want to disappoint Pete, I mean he did set this up and she's his friend.

She checks her phone and looks slightly annoyed as she sets it down before she scans the room. She looks down again and I look up at the time. Crap, I'm like 6 minutes late even though I was early, I mentally cursed myself for not paying closer attention.

Getting up I approach her, watching her examine her coffee's lid.

My shadow casts across her table and I wait for her to look up. When she does a second later I'm met with the most beautiful green eyes, greener than grass or the leaves on trees. They're perfect. Her smile is easygoing and her straight black hair moves slightly when she turned her head. It comes down to her shoulders and her bangs are nearly in her eyes. In an attempt to appear confident I smirk slightly while she inspets me.

"Hello."

"Hi." her voice is angelic, just like how she looks.

"Um," I feel awkward trying to introduce myself, "I'm Harry. Peter's friend. You're Felicia, right?"

"Mm-hmm." She hums a answer and nods slightly.

Quickly I slide into the seat across from her, my smirk faltering, "Sorry to keep you waiting, was just um-" I cut myself off with a chuckle.

"It's okay, I was early anyways." She responds smoothly, appearing to be not bothered at all.

"So they tricked you into this too huh?" I ask and almost face palm for asking such a stupid question, I'm relieved she showed up actually.

"Yeah, kinda. I haven't been on a date since high school. So Gwen really bugged me about it." She answers honestly, I can see it in her eyes.

I begin asking her random questions and she in turn does so as well and before we know it the coffee shop is getting ready to close.

"Oh, we'd better go. They're about to close." I stand up and offer her my arm before she could even get up yet. "Shall we?"

"We shall." she giggled and took my arm. I led her out to the park across the street, I used to love coming here as a child. We sat on the swings and looked up at the stars.

Soon the topic of conversation turned towards family and friends and I can't help but feel slightly bitter at the thought. My mother left when I was five and my father hardly pays any attention to me. I'm practically invisible.

"What's wrong Harry?" I look up into her concerned face and tell her just that. As I talk she looks sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I shouldn't have pushed." She lays her hand onto my shoulder, somehow able to comfort me.

"Harry, I work for you father. He talks about you all the time, I almost never hear anything but praise coming from him. And if it makes you feel any better, my family life isn't so great either." I look up at her surprised. I had no idea she worked for my dad, and that he talked about me.

I raised an eyebrow, still unsure. "He does? And how do you mean?"

"I'm serious Harry, he really does care for you. Your father puts up a front because he fears you'll disappear or leave him someday and doesn't know if he should get attached. And to answer your other question, well, my father is a thief. He wanted to train me to be thief, a cat burglar. And my mother, she was an important scientist She worked at Oscorp. Um" She looks down at her hands. Every sentence was surprising with new twists. "She experimented with animals, she was involved in the research for cross species genetics." she fidgets slightly, her hands in her lap.

"I thought the cross species genetics program was just spiders- led by and Dr. Connors?" I'm confused, I'd thought they limited the program to just them.

"No, it wasn't. It was so much more."

"How come I didn't know about this? How do you know about this?" I ask rapidly, still working through my confusion.

"Because my mom brought me there. She used me in her experiments. She tested her formulas on me."

"What?" my voice is barely a whisper, but I want to yell even though people would get upset with me. I move to crouch in front of her, covering her small hands with my larger ones. "Why would she do that to you?"

"I guess she thought it was okay since I was her daughter, her own flesh and blood. Her child to do with as she wished or some other bull crap reason." She replied, sounding very upset. She looked like she was incredibly tired, and began to lean forward.

Quickly I catch her so she doesn't fall and lift her in my arms. "Let's get you home Felicia." She looks too tired to argue with me.

I walk briskly across the street to my car and maneuver her into the passenger seat, removing her arms gently from my neck and buckling her in before jogging around to get into the drivers seat.

"Address?" I ask and she mumbles and address back, obviously still trying to fight off the need to sleep. I speed off the second I hear the address, thankful I know exactly where it is.

When we pull to a stop outside the building her eyes have finally pulled themselves shut. I quickly hop out and pull her into my arms again and she curls into my chest. After I rode the elevator up to her floor I made my way to her apartment. "Keys?"

"Front pocket of my bag." She mumbles into my neck, her breath tickling and sending shivers down my spine.

I have to carefully maneuver her again to get the keys and open the door. But I do it successfully in next to no time. Walking in I carry her into a room and with luck it was her bedroom. Gently I place her onto the plush bed and remove her hands from my neck and hold them in my hands as I sit on the edge of the bed right next to her.

"How are you feeling?" I ask as I remove one hand to brush some hair out of her face.

She nods for some reason before answering me in another murmur, "Tired." She opens her eyes and tries to keep them open for more than a few seconds at a time.

"Get some rest." I order and hesitate for a moment before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her temple. When I try to walk out, I notice she's still loosely holding onto my hand and she tugs on it.

"Please stay." she barely whispers the words and looks up at me with those puppy dog eyes that I can't resist.

"Okay." I walk around to the other side of the bed and lay down. She rolls to her back and reaches to take one of my hands in hers.

"Get some rest Felicia." I repeat, reaching over to brush my fingers along her cheek and almost immediately drop my hand.

I fall asleep shortly after she does, still holding her hand and listening to her soft breathing.

...

I'm woken up by a squeak of surprise and groggily sit up, greeted by thunder and a frightened Felicia.

"What's wrong."

"N-nothing." She stutters out and I'm confused for a second. "Oh." I pull her into my arms, "Felicia, are you afraid of thunder?"

"I'm not afraid, it's just-" She sighs, "Okay, I'm a little afraid of thunder." She confesses and winces again as the windows rattle from yet again.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be just fine." I pull her back down and stroke her hair gently, trying to soothe her back to sleep.

Soon we are both asleep again.

...

When I wake up again I see Felicia has curled into my chest again, soft asleep and I smile down at her.

Getting up I carefully lay her back down so I don't wake her. Almost tip-toeing I make my way to the kitchen and get out some ingredients and utensils so I can make her breakfast in bed. I haven't made food in a while, but after a while I get the hand of it and am almost done when a soft giggle alerted me to a presence when she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hi there." she whispers by my ear and I can't help the smile that tugs at my lips.

Hello to you too." I laugh before turning enough so there's room for the both of us in front of the hot griddle. For a second I was surprised seeing her clad in her undergarments and my shirt before I remembered how hot it was last night I had to take it off. I guess she felt the same about her dress.

"Breakfast is almost ready, I was going to give you breakfast in bed but.." I trail off with a shrug. Oh well, this was just as good.

"I got up too soon. Oopsie."

"Haha, yeah. Yeah, you did." I tease and lift the last of the pancakes off the gridle.

She pulls dishes out of the cupboards with ease and sets up the table. "Milk or juice?" she calls as we pass each other- her getting drinks, and me getting the food on the table.

"Milk please." I answer right away.

"Okay." She's back at the table with me in no time and pours the glasses.

"Enjoy your pancakes a la Osborn." I gesture to the breakfast food.

"You remembered, there my favorite." She giggles cutely, "I bet they're absolutely delicious."

After we finish and put all the dishes away I follow her into the living room around the corner. It's comfortable and we sit on the couch. Turning on the tv we land up watching some sappy movie, and after a while into it the doorbell rang shrilly.

"That's weird. I'm not expecting anybody." she wrinkles her nose before she gets up to answer the door.


	3. Chapter 2-Felicia POV

As I approach the door Harry suddenly jumps up, "Wait, NO DON'T!"

I only have a moment to wonder what's wrong before the door is blasted off it's hinges and right into me. I cry out in pain as it hits me with extreme force and I'm thrown backwards, tumbling on the floor.

"Felicia!" Though I can barely hear him he sounds frantic and worried, his footsteps are heavy approaching me. I struggle to lift myself up to my feet. He quickly wraps his arms around me as he helps pull me to my feet before freezing, his gaze locked on the doorway. I follow his gaze to see his a man in a suit standing in the doorway, a few men in black commando-ish apparel behind him holding guns pointed directly at us.

"Felicia." Harry's voice is urgent as he says my name, "Go!" He gives me a shove towards my room which is connected to the only other exit. "Harry." I can tell he isn't planning on running with me. "GO!" He shouts at me and this time I listen, running I quickly get to my room and dive my closet and get my equipment. After all I was still a skilled thief, I could still help protect him. Donning my suit and smaller gear I peek out my door. Nobody's visible from the hall so I silently make my way down the hall to peek around the corner. I stifle a gasp at the view.

Harry is on his knees, covered in blood. His blood. They are beating him. I pull my hair back into a ponytail on top of my head before stealthily moving around the corner into the room. It's a wonder nobody's noticed me, in my black suit against the walls of white and cream.

I move right into Harry's line of view and his eyes widen. And of course they notice _that. _Some of them turn their guns towards me and I can't help but roll my eyes. Using the gracefulness of a cat I jump up and am quick to take them out before more turned to me with gaping mouths. One managed to grab my wrist and I glared, "Let me go." I hiss but he tightens his grip in response offering a cruel smile. Letting my claws out I purse my lips and reach out, dragging them across his face in a quick motion. "AaAGGhhhH!" He yelps, releasing my wrist his hands go towards his own face. I kick his across the face and he's knocked out, his bleeding face on my once pristine white rug. "That was new." I sigh before jumping back into action and taking out the rest, the so called 'ring leader' is on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. As soon as I can I cut the zip ties binding Harry's arms with one claw.

"How did you-?" His doesn't finish his question and I offer him what I hope is a reassuring smile. "My mom, remember how I told you she experimented on me?" when he nods I continue, "Well, there were a few side affects."


End file.
